


The Whitethorn Tradition

by ShyVioletCat



Series: The Whitethorn Tradition [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Just all the fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Like father, like daughter.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: The Whitethorn Tradition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609543
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Conspiratorial whispering pulled Aelin from her sleep. Behind her she could hear Rowan’s deep voice murmuring and the high sweet voice of their daughter answering him. Aelin rolled onto her back and stretched before looking over at their grinning faces. Elsie’s arms were wrapped around her Father’s neck, her cheek pressed to his. Aelin could see both sets of pointed canines as they grinned at her.

“What are you two up to?” Aelin said, her voice still thick with sleep.

“Get Mama!”

That was all the warning Aelin got before her almost two year old launched herself at her mother, tickling her incessantly. Elsie’s dancing fingers barely tickled, but her enthusiasm had Aelin laughing. It seemed contagious because soon Elsie was laughing too, so hard her assault stopped and she lay down on Aelin’s chest her little arms wrapping around her neck. Aelin hugged Elsie kissing her cheeks over and over, making her laugh again.

Rowan’s deep laugh joined in and soon all three of them were breathless. Elsie settled in between her parents, her face still snuggled into Aelin’s neck. Aelin looked over at Rowan, smiling at the quiet joy in his eyes. Just then Elsie snapped her head up, almost smacking Aelin in the nose as she did so.

“Mama, you ‘mell,” Elsie said, her brows furrowed.

Rowan barked a laugh and Aelin swatted at his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, my love. I haven’t bathed yet,” Aelin said, smoothing Elsie’s hair back.

“No no. Not dat,” Elsie said. “You ‘mell.”

Now Aelin’s brow furrowed in confusion trying to work out what Elsie was on about.

“‘Mell nice,” Elsie said as she burrowed into Aelin’s hair.

Aelin laughed again. “What?”

Rowan picked up her hand to see what the fuss was about. Aelin squirmed as Rowan’s nose drifted across the pulse point at her wrist. Then Rowan went utterly still, she could feel it in the way he gripped her wrist, how his lips hovered above her wrist. A preternatural stillness that came with centuries of living.

Then he looked over at her, smiling softly. “Fireheart.”

Aelin was still confused, and she was about to demand an answer until Rowan’s hand let go of her wrist and slid over the bed and came to rest on her stomach.

_Oh._

Aelin didn’t know what to say so she just lay her hand on top of Rowan’s and he gently rubbed his thumb over her stomach. It seemed three was about to become four. Aelin smiled at the thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Elide was flustered as she packed the last few things for their journey to Orynth. The few servants they kept at Perranth had done most of it but bringing a four year old along there was always something she seemed to forget.

“Korbin, where have you hidden your green tunic?” Elide said, her voice more snappish than she intended it to be.

“I’m not sure,” Korbin said as he played with his toys in the middle of the room. “I don’t like it. It’s scratchy.”

Elide sighed rubbing her eyes. “Korbin. Your Aunt Aelin ordered that especially for you and she would like to see in it.”

Korbin just shrugged.

Elide felt her temper rise. Korbin had taken to hiding things he didn’t like, clothes, toys, food. Only yesterday they found the eggs he had hidden from his breakfast. It had taken them a week to find them and Elide had vomited the smell was so bad.

“Korbin, Annieth help me,” Elide said through gritted teeth. Or help him more like, from wherever she was, Elide thought to herself.

Elide went over to Korbin’s bed and got down on her hands to look under it. She heard Lorcan come into the room, and he failed at hiding his laughter.

“What is it this time?”

Elide ignored him and kept looking for that damned tunic. Then she saw it, peeking from behind the bottom of the headboard. He must have crawled under the bed and then stuffed it up there. Elide yanked it out then stood up quickly.

“This is not funny Lor—“

Elide’s eyes fluttered as she was hit by a sudden wave of dizziness. She stumbled, the back of her knees hitting the mattress of the bed and Elide fell. Her stomach clenched at the sensation or it may have been from the sudden feeling of nausea, but one hand went to her stomach and the other to brace her fall. Both Lorcan and Korbin were by her side within half a moment, her son even climbing up onto the bed to make sure if she was alright.

Lorcan had her face in his hands hands and when she opened her eyes she found his face set in harsh scrutiny as he asked, “What is wrong?”

Elide waved him off. “I’m fine, stop your fussing. The both of you,” Elide added as Korbin’s hands rested atop Lorcan’s. If Elide wasn’t so distracted by everything she would have found it endearing. “I just stood up too fast and I didn’t have breakfast this morning.”

“Why?” Lorcan asked. He had dropped his hands but hadn’t moved away.

Elide shrugged. “Something about the smell of it was making feel ill. Then I was having strange dreams and I barely slept. It’s just lots of little things piling up.”

“We should get a healer,” Lorcan said. “Just to be sure.”

“I. Am. Fine. We don’t have time. We need to be leaving in a few minutes and we’re still packing,” Elide went to stand but found it only made her feel as though she wanted to vomit, so she sat back down and rubbed her eyes with a groan.

“I’ll do the rest. And get you some toast too. Or, perhaps we shouldn’t go at all,” Lorcan suggested.

“Lorcan Lochan, you suggest that one more time…”

Lorcan held his hands up in defeat. “Fine.”

“Fine.” Elide said right back.

“I’ll help get my clothes,” Korbin added as he took the tunic from Elide and followed his father out of the room.

Elide let them. When the two of them got fussy there was no deterring them. Instead she just lay back on her son’s bed and waited.

~~~~~

They ended up leaving half an hour after they should have, which wasn’t particularly bad. Elide sat in the carriage, Lorcan across from her reading a book while Korbin napped, his head resting on Lorcan’s thigh.

Elide hadn’t said anything for a while. As she laid on Korbin’s bed she had started thinking more about her symptoms, then she had counted the days since her last cycle, and now she was quietly losing her composure as she worked up the courage to talk to Lorcan about her suspicions.

“What is it?”

Elide jumped at the sound of Lorcan’s voice. He was watching her intently, his book closed and put off to the side.

“Oh. I was just thinking,” Elide said, playing with the edges of her sleeve.

“About?” Lorcan urged her on.

Elide swallowed. “Do you remember when I was pregnant with Korbin I could not stand the smell of eggs?” Lorcan nodded. “And how I would have those vivid and strange dreams that kept me up half the night?” Again Lorcan nodded and Elide saw him tense as he put the pieces together. “And, as it turns out, my cycle is late. Very late.”

Lorcan reached across and Elide placed her trembling hand in his. Lorcan brought her palm to his nose and breathed deep, taking her scent deep into his lungs. Elide watched, too nervous to blink. Lorcan pressed a gentle kiss to her palm and looked up at her with a wide grin on his face.

“Am I?” Elide asked, whispering the words.

Lorcan nodded. “Yes, my lovely wife. You are pregnant.”

Elide laughed, quietly as to not wake her sleeping first born, who wouldn’t be an only child for much longer.

~~~~~

Elide felt like she had laughed all the way to Orynth. Right up to the gates of the palace, even up the steps and through the ornate front doors. The laughter was keeping the tears at bay, but she managed to subdue it down to a smile as they walked towards the private wing of the palace.

Rowan was waiting for them in a sitting room, Princess Elspeth in his arms. They were whispering about something and looked up grinning as their guests arrived. When Elsie saw them coming in she motioned to be put down.

“Korby!” She squealed as she ran for Korbin. He graciously accepted her embrace and it had all the adults smiling.

Before any more greetings could be made Aelin breezed into the room, looking a little tired but smiling.

“Sorry I’m late,” she said and then gave a conspirators smile to Rowan. He kissed her, hard enough that it had Elide turning towards Lorcan brows raised high. Lorcan looked thoroughly disgusted.

“Apologies for offending you sensitive sensibilities, Lord Lochan,” Aelin said while not looking sorry in the slightest.

Elsie squealed then and ran over to Elide. Elide scooped her up and the young princess threw her arms around Elide’s neck. Lorcan had a hand on her lower back, needlessly supporting her.

“Hello, Elsie,” Elide said sharing a knowing smile with Lorcan as his features softened.

Just then Elsie gasped pushing herself back but still staying in Elide’s arms.

“Eede ‘mell nice! Like Mama!”

A collective breath was held, Elide catching Aelin’s eye.

“What?” Lorcan asked.

“Eede ‘mell nice like Mama ‘mell nice.”

Now Elsie was clapping excitedly and squirming so much Elide had to put her down. Elide was still looking at Aelin, not really believing what her cunning mind had pieced together.

“Elide Lochan, are you pregnant?” Aelin asked.

Elide gaped. If she had the same scent as Aelin that meant…

Elide’s dam broke and she let out a sound that was both a cry and a laugh. Then Aelin rushed forward pulling Elide into a hug, when they pulled away both their cheeks were wet with tears.

Aelin laughed as she wiped at her face, “Elsie is apparently keeping the Whitethorn tradition of spilling everyone’s secrets without their permission."


End file.
